Sue Handles A Mean Girl
by HotChocolate329
Summary: Another med student who has a crush on Sean insults Sue, and Sue finally stands up for her love, and for her-self.


I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the character and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

This is an alternative universe, does not follow the original story line.

Oooooooooooo

A Long long time ago in a not far far away land there were a girl named Sue and a boy named Sean who were madly in love with each other. They were at a party that was hosted by the hospital management which Sean was working. Sue wore a beautiful red, floor length dress while he wore a full suit with a tie that matches her dress. Sue liked little things like those and Sean would do cheesy things to make her happy.

Both of them enjoyed these events that would allow them to enjoy each other's company and dance with each other. Sean was even happier how easily Sue became very friendly and famous among his colleagues and friends at ER.

However, like every fairy tale has a witch this story also had a villain or at least a person who disliked Sue since she was dating Sean. Another ER med student who was practicing with Sean and her name was Catie. Catie was tall and very pretty but she was very mean in her heart. Her only target was to break Sue and Sean's relationship and to keep Sean to herself, not knowing that she is trying to do something which was impossible.

Ooooo

Sue was in the ladies room after hearing all mean and hurtful comments about her, her job and ever her name; she was so hurt and quickly rushed to the ladies room before Sean might see her.

Ooooo

**Little while ago with the mean girl and friends….**

"Did you see Sean's date?" Catie asked others.

"Duh, I am sure he must be feeling so confused, or else who will bring a girl to a party like this where all are so talented and smart." Another said.

"I heard she works at a hotel, I am sure she must be cleaning dishes or something." They laughed while making fun of her.

"Did you know her name?" Catie asked, "It's Sue Sue Heck." They laughed even louder.

"More like WHAT THE HELL."

So the mean girls continue to make fun about her, Sue rushed to the ladies room.

Ooooo

**Now with the Princess**

She was so hurt and disappointed that knowing that some of Sean's colleagues think about her like she was a mismatch. Sue never cared about what others thought about her, therefore, she always lived happily and freely without any burden. She always tried to see good in people, because she had a pure heart that was filled with happiness and love. Sue had very handful of friends like Brad and Lexi who stick with her like glue, never leaving her side no matter what happened with them.

But recently things started to change, she started to feel something that she never felt before and she didn't like it not even a little. Sue started to feel **insecure** about her and Sean, because Sean is the sweetest guy, the most handsome boy and the perfect boyfriend a girl can has. It bothered her a lot when people started to comment about how smart he was and how her career mismatch with his and he is from a wealthy family whereas she was from a middle class family.

That is why she quickly went to the ladies room to get away from those little mean girls, and Catie who had a huge crush on Sean. Sue was aware of the fact that Catie liked Sean a lot and Sue hated to feel insecure and guilty when Catie commented about Sean could do better than her.

Sue exhaled sharply and wiped her tears. She recalled her Dad's dialog, "_When people reject you, you tried harder and when they didn't take you to their club you started your own club. You are the happiest person I have ever seen". _And Sean said "_You are a walking sunshine. You get excited about everything. I love you Sue Heck."_

After gaining courage Sue quickly returned to the dance floor where Sean was standing with his friends, only to see that Catie was trying to get Sean to dance with her, and saw how frustrated he looks.

Sue walked directly to them. "Hey kitty cat!" she said. "Get your kitty paws off of him." She demanded. She saw that Sean was smirking at her choice of words and she winked at him.

"You know I love Sean and I don't care what you think about me, my job and about my family." Sue gave one sarcastic smile to her and continued, "At least I came here with the person who loves me for been me and cares about me the most. I don't need to try so hard to get his attention, because among millions I'm the only one he sees and for me no one else matters but him. That's what called love which of course you wouldn't know, because you just want to steal someone else's boyfriend. I know this might hurt you but I really don't care as you deserve it Catie. So, keep your mean little girl with you, because I am not gonna let you play with my emotions. It won't work, at least not with me, so paws off kitty, shoo." Sue finished and turned, "Meow." She couldn't help but do the cat reaction at Catie.

Smirking she went to Sean who had the biggest goofy grin on his face and pulled her to him planting the most passionate kiss they have shared. After kissing and hearing cat calls from his friends they pulled back. Sue was blushing and Sean was grinning like an idiot.

"Meow? Seriously!" he asked. "That was priceless Suzy-Q. I have never seen you like this, don't get me wrong I liked it and it was so sexy and damn hot." He whispered the last part to her.

"Sean. I am so sorry. I am not the jealous girlfriend, but I just couldn't see her trying to get her hands on you. I had to put an end to this or else she would keep trying to get your attention. I'm sorry I hope you are not embarrassed." She asked.

Sean smiled and gave a quick peck on her lips. "Nope, not angry or embarrassed. Not even a little, but….. I am so proud of you Suzy-Q. I was keep telling her that I am not interested in her and she won't take no for an answer. Thank you for rescuing me. I love you Suzy-Q."

"I love you so much back Sean. I will always chase anyone who comes to steal you from me." She smiled. "Because we rescue each other."

Sean chuckled. "Yes, that we do, we rescue each other." They kissed and hugged for a while and then decided to go.

"Do you like having ice-cream?" she asked.

"Ice-cream? Definitely. " holding hands they went for their ice-cream date.

So after saving the boyfriend form the witch, Sue and Sean lived happily ever after eating a lot of ice-cream.

THE END.

Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback are welcome.


End file.
